


Envious

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later, it's all been going fine but... something snaps in Trott, and he walks in on Ross and Smith having sex. It all starts from there. (SEQUEL TO JEALOUSY)</p><p>-=ON HIATUS=- -=MAY CONTINUE, UNSURE=-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I'm having a sequel to Jealousy! I thought of the idea when I realised that most of my stories end on a good note... this won't be the case for all of them.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been two years since the polyamorous relationship had been fixed, with Kim's help. The three had been getting on fine for the years, but something had snapped in Trott when he walked in on Smith and Ross having anal sex. "Hey, Trott! Wanna join us?" Smith moaned, bottoming for once. "Join you?! I don't fucking think so. I can't believe you're doing this again!" Trott yelled, running off. Ross pulled out, wondering what was up with him. "Hey, wait up!" Smith said, getting up and chasing Trott.

He had barricaded himself in their bedroom. They had moved since when the relationship had started, to a one bedroom house. They all shared the bed, usually. It was a King size, meaning it had enough room. Mostly because Trott was small. He didn't care, though. He had the bed to himself tonight. He certainly wasn't letting those cheating fuckers in. He leapt on the bed, not knowing what was up with him. There was a new envy inside of him, and it was releasing bursts of energy every second. Smith was trying to barge the door down, with Ross' help. No use. They groaned, walking slowly back to the front room.

Ross took his condom off, throwing it across the room. "I really wanted Trott to join us..." he said, quietly. "So did I, Ross. I really did. I don't know what that was. It's like he's gone back in time two years. We've been happy all this time. I mean, we've moved house together, been on holidays together, announced our relationship to our friends, fans and family... all that. And now he's going back to what you were like. No offense, mate." Smith laid back, his cock still hard. "Well... I suppose we could throw him a surprise party tomorrow." Ross said, playing with Smith's dick. "Y-yeah... Hey, s-stop that!" Smith said, slapping Ross' hand away. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ross giggled. "Going back to Trott, though... he's acting weird. He fucked us last night, and he bloody enjoyed it. So it's not a gradual change, it's a sudden change. Something must've happened tonight when he was out or... something that triggered him to remember all that, or something." Smith ended his very something sentence with a something. Ross facepalmed. "Stop with the something's. Also, stop being Professor Smithy. I prefer you when you're not being a nerd." he circled his index finger around Smith's nipple. They kind of sat there for a moment, before looking at each other. "I can't deal with the lack of sex... let's continue. I'm sure he'll come by tomorrow." Smith smirked. "Am I still topping?" Ross asked, grabbing a new condom, as they were closer than the one he threw away. "Awh but I only said once..." Smith pouted. "Not my fault Trott walked in!" Ross slid the condom on, and Smith got on his knees and into a crawling position.

They were about two minutes in, when they began talking to each other. No, not dirty talk. Normal talk... somewhat. "So... do you really think Trott will-" Ross panted. "Be back to normal in a few days? Or even just.... tomorrow." he thrusted his hips forward faster, and back at the same pace. "Probably, mate. You know how he-" Smith shrieked. "PROSTATE!" he yelled, and Ross began laughing at him. They were both sweaty from the heat in the room, along with the body heat eminating from them both. "You know how he is..." Smith finished, calming down a little. "Yeah, well. We'll have to see!" Ross smirked, ejaculating into the condom and moaning. "Let's hope none of that got through of I might be pregnant!" Smith joked, as Ross pulled out. "Ha ha ha. Imagine a baby running around." Ross sighed. "It'd make this situation a lot more awkward." Smith laughed. "Ooh, which daddy do I hug first? Daddy A, Daddy R or Daddy C??" Ross put on his best toddler voice, which made Smith giggle. Even with all this joking around, they eventually fell asleep, still fucking naked, cuddling together on the couch.

They weren't prepared for what happened the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short! I promise the next chapters will be longer, I just didn't have too much time for this first chapter.


End file.
